


To The Bone

by DaisyDogOx



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Gen, No Metaverse (Persona 5), Sickfic, aka: why you can hold six jobs at once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDogOx/pseuds/DaisyDogOx
Summary: He was being shipped off to Tokyo without any say in the matter, a false criminal charge on his record labeling him as a delinquent and alone again in a city he didn’t know, his few friends gone. Even the man who was to be watching over him as a favor to his parents seemed disinterested and had him stay in the attic, not even bothering to clear out the previous belongings, instead opting to shove them in a corner.It was clear Tokyo was going to be just like home, except now he was old enough to get a part time job and have a valid excuse to stay out of Sojiro’s way. He picked up whatever jobs he could find and spent the money on food for the cat he’d found and little else. Occasionally Sojiro made curry for him, but by the time he got back and found out if he had a meal waiting for him or not, most places nearby were closed and he wasn’t allowed to go out. And so he found himself going hungry most nights but didn’t care, it being a feeling he was accustomed to.He was fine with his lifestyle and didn’t even realize that there was anything wrong with it until someone tried to make some kind of plans with him after class.





	To The Bone

He was only seven or eight years old when he realized he wasn’t like most people. The others at school called him weird or a freak, or if they were being particularly creative some kind of yokai. Any time he tried to talk to talk to them they’d make some kind of excuse and he’d find himself alone again. So he took to spending recess exploring the building instead, where the staff took a liking to him and he was free to read and learn to his heart’s content.

His parents didn’t care so long as his grades were good, and so by the time he was twelve he knew the names and stories of all the constellations, could play a few instruments well enough, and even knew morse code and some sign language.

He wasn’t particularly happy, but he had something to do with his time.

Then there were the times where when his parents held stuffy parties and he was expected to make conversation or entertain the other kids his age. He couldn’t escape and the teasing only became harsher as he grew older.

Their parents pretended to care, scolding their children in front of of him and his parents but made snide remarks once they thought they were alone, about how odd he was and how unnerving it was how he stared at them. He didn’t understand the second half, as he looked at them as he did everything else, but many people commented on his eyes and how eerie they were. He often looked at his reflection after overhearing such things but never found anything strange.

Middle school somehow only got worse, where his parents decided he was old enough to be taking care of himself and he was left to his own devices most nights in terms of meals. They at least had the decency to provide money and he found himself eating out more often than not.

High school seemed as though it might’ve actually been okay, where he sat with the other outcasts at lunch and listened to their conversations, but everything changed before his second year.

He was being shipped off to Tokyo without any say in the matter, a false criminal charge on his record labeling him as a delinquent and alone again in a city he didn’t know, his few friends gone. Even the man who was to be watching over him as a favor to his parents seemed disinterested and had him stay in the attic, not even bothering to clear out the previous belongings, instead opting to shove them in a corner.

It was clear Tokyo was going to be just like home, except now he was old enough to get a part time job and have a valid excuse to stay out of Sojiro’s way. He picked up whatever jobs he could find and spent the money on food for the cat he’d found and little else. Occasionally Sojiro made curry for him, but by the time he got back and found out if he had a meal waiting for him or not, most places nearby were closed and he wasn’t allowed to go out. And so he found himself going hungry most nights but didn’t care, it being a feeling he was accustomed to.

He was fine with his lifestyle and didn’t even realize that there was anything wrong with it until someone tried to make some kind of plans with him after class.

“Akira, we’re going to that beef bowl shop in Shibuya after school today, do you want to come?” Ann asked.

He looked up from his most recent book, one about pirate legends and Captain Kidd. “Hmm?”

Ryuji snorted. “You’re always wrapped up in some book. She asked if you want to come eat with us after school.”

“Ah, right after school? I have a shift at the convenience store today.”

“That’s okay,” Ann interjected. “We can push it back a few hours if you want?”

He glanced at his planner. “No, I have to help Sojiro out at Leblanc afterwards.”

“Okay, maybe tomorrow? Or sometime later this week?”

He hummed thoughtfully as he looked over his schedule. “I work at the flower shop most days this week, and when I’m not there I’m at the beef bowl shop or helping out Dr. Takemi…”

“Dude,” Ryuji said, slightly annoyed, “do you ever stop working? You don’t, like, owe money to someone or something, do you? Because you can get help about that if you need to work this much to pay it off--”

“It’s nothing like that, I simply find it fulfilling to work. It gives me something to do with my time.”

“So does hanging out with your friends.”

He blinked a few times, taken aback. “We’re friends?”

“...Yeah? I mean, I thought so,” he muttered.

“ _Ryuji_ ,” Ann hissed. “Maybe another time, Akira.”

Then they were gone and he found himself frowning down at his book. He’d have to do some thinking about that after work.

* * *

 

“Watch what you’re doing!” Sojiro snapped. “Honestly, you’re usually more focused than this. Something happen?”

He looked up, eyes wide. “No, I’m fine.”

“And that’s why you just poured hot coffee all over your hand instead of in the cup.”

“I’m fine,” he repeated, trying not to wince at the pain.

The man grabbed the pitcher from him and tossed the towel he had slung over his shoulder. “Alright, you’re too distracted to learn anything tonight. Clean that up and then we can talk.”

“There’s no need, really--”

“Clean, then talk.”

He kept his head down and did as he was told, and had everything cleaned up before long. He peeked out of the kitchen and couldn’t see Sojiro, and started up the stairs when something pulled on his collar and he found himself being dragged back down.

The man all but tossed him in a booth and sat across from him, frowning. “Do you even eat anything?”

“I have homework to get to--”

“Akira, you’re out of here most mornings before I’ve even finished opening the shop and sometimes you don’t even come back by the time I’ve closed it.”

“I have a part time job.”

“Your friends have come by a few times looking for you and say it’s more than just one.”

He refused to meet the man’s gaze. “I don’t see why this is a problem. I’m being independent.”

“I couldn’t care less what you do with your time as long as you’re staying out of trouble, but at this rate you’re going to work yourself to death. As well as lose your friends.”

“My relations should be none of your concern.”

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Fine, I won’t stop you from working if it’s what you want. But I’m not taking care of you if get sick. Alright, go do your homework. I’m heading back so lock up after me.

He got up without another word and Akira started towards his room after doing what he was told.

His cat was waiting for him, head cocked to one side as he flopped back on the bed. “I don’t see why everyone needs to know what I’m doing, Mona. They should all just mind their own business as long as I’m not hurting anyone.”

It was then that his stomach growled and he realized he hadn’t had anything to eat since a measly serving of curry that morning. He rolled over to reach for where he usually kept some snacks and his hand met only empty wrappers.

 _I’ll get up early and stop by a vendor at the station before school,_ he thought to himself. _I’ll show Sojiro and the others that I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I’ve been doing it for years, anyway._

* * *

 

“Dude, I’m worried about Akira. He’s working like five jobs and he always looks so tired when he comes into school.”

“I know,” Ann said quietly. “He dozes off in class a lot, too. Some of the teachers have just stopped calling him out on it, and Ms. Kawakami let him nap in the teacher’s lounge once instead of going to his next class.”

The bell for homeroom hadn’t rung yet but the seat behind her was still empty. Others had started to notice as well, and the rumors were already spreading.

“Maybe he dropped out.”

“He probably got arrested again!”

“Good riddance, he was weird anyway.”

Ryuji’s hands shook and Ann shook her head slightly. “They’re not worth it. You should head to your classroom anyway.”

“...Fine. Let me know if he shows up.”

Then he was gone and Ms. Kawakami called for everyone to take their seats. Ann saw her gaze linger in her direction and knew she was looking for Akira but moved on quickly.

The classes themselves were uneventful and she took notes as usual until second period when Akira slunk to his seat, head down and muttering an apology.

She waited until the teacher had continued with his lesson before sneaking out her phone.

[Ann - 9:43 AM: where were you?]

[Ann - 9:43 AM: dont ignore me]

[Ann - 9:44 AM: akira please]

[Akira - 9:46 AM: just stop]

[Akira - 9:46 AM: please]

[Ann - 9:47 AM: will you tell me lateeeeeeee]

Her phone was suddenly ripped from her hands and she looked up at the teacher meekly.

“I’m sure there’s a fascinating excuse as to why you need this, but I’m not interested in it. Pick it up after school.”

 _I didn’t get to tell Ryuji that he’s here_ , she thought. _Now I’ll never hear the end of that._

Akira was out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang for lunch and she didn’t even bother trying to follow him, instead choosing to just go to Ryuji’s classroom and find him at their usual table in the corner.

“Akira’s here. I think, anyway.”

“You _think_?”

“He came in during second period and as soon as lunch started he went towards the nurse’s office. I doubt he’ll be staying for the rest of the day, or at least showing up to classes.”

“We’ve gotta talk to him about this!”

“He doesn’t want to talk. I tried to text him during class to get an answer but the teacher took my phone.”

He frowned. “Then we’ll just have to go where he’s bound to be. We’ll hang out at Leblanc until he shows up and we’ll force him to talk. No matter what!”

Ann sighed. “So long as you don’t get us kicked out for being rowdy or anything.”

“That’s only happened twice before!”

“Let’s not make it a third.”

* * *

 

Akira somehow felt even more tired after napping in the nurse’s office and immediately knew he wouldn’t be able to work his shift at the flower shop that day. He called the owner and apologized profusely, and tried to stifle a yawn as he started towards the train station.

He thought he saw Ann and Ryuji on the platform and ducked away, watching as they got on the train to Shibuya and Yongen-Jaya.

 _Probably going to the beef bowl shop_ , he thought. He watched them and got in another car, making sure he couldn’t see them before finally relaxing.

He must’ve dozed off because he was woken up by the train coming to a sudden stop.

 _“--Shibuya_ ,” said the loudspeaker. _“Now arriving in Shibuya.”_

He wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked around blearily. The car had been mostly emptied and those who were left were anxiously making sure they had all of their things with them.

He looked out the window in the hopes of spotting Ann and Ryuji among the crowds but couldn’t, even with their distinctive hair.

Then the train pulled away once more and before long they were in Yongen-Jaya.

He stopped at Dr. Takemi’s clinic briefly to apologize for being unable to help with her trial that afternoon. Then he was on his way to Leblanc and called out to Sojiro as he dropped his bag on the nearest empty booth. Instead he was met by the two people he was trying to avoid.

“...Where’s Sojiro?” is all he could ask.

Ann turned around and offered him a smile, although even he could tell it was forced. “Sakura-san had to step out and grab something from home, I think. He said he’d be right back.”

“And you are here because--”

“Because we’re worried about you, dammit!” Ryuji yelled.

“Keep your voice down!” Ann hissed.

“We’re the only ones here and I’m worried about him! Dude, you’re working who knows how many jobs and you’re clearly not sleeping if you’re falling asleep in class like Ann says and… and even if you don’t think we’re friends, I do and I’m not about to watch you work yourself to death!”

“Is this about what happened yesterday? It’s not that I don’t consider you two friends, but rather I thought you didn’t feel that way about me.”

Ryuji gave him an incredulous look. “Why else would we try to hang out with you so much?”

“I didn’t understand either. Most people who behaved in such a way tried to get something out of me, were it money or otherwise. I was hoping you two were different. It makes me glad to find out you are.”

Ann bit her lip. “Akira, didn’t you have any friends growing up? That weren’t… using you?”

“None that I can remember. At least, not in the sense that you’re talking about. There were a few people in my first year that I sat with at lunch, but more out of relegation than friendship. None of us had anyone else and so we banded together. I’m afraid I was an outsider even among them, and it didn’t extend to outside the lunchroom.”

“Weren’t you lonely?”

“Lonely? I felt that way most of the time, yes, but I grew accustomed to it. It was no secret that my parents cared little for me as a person and saw me only for my achievements, so I spent a lot of time alone. It’s what spurred my love for reading and learning.”

“Dude, how can you just say that with a straight face?”

“Because it’s simply what life was like growing up for me. Nothing more, nothing less.”

They were interrupted as the bell above the door jingled and Sojiro entered. “I see your friends have already found you. I was beginning to wonder if you’d show up this afternoon or disappear to another one of your jobs. I’ll leave you three alone then.”

He disappeared into the kitchen and they could faintly hear the radio playing.

“Alright,” Ann said firmly, “we’re taking you out to enjoy Tokyo with your friends. _Real_ ones, not just ones out of obligation or who are trying to get something out of you.”

“What should I do about work?”

“Akira, _please_. You only work so much because you feel you need to fill up every minute of the day so you’re not alone. We’re giving you an out!”

“...Next week. Dr. Takemi really needs me this week, she’s close to a breakthrough on the medicine she’s developing.”

“Fine, but _only_ helping her. We can at least take the train together and I want you to take a break from all your other jobs. You look like you’re about to fall asleep on your feet. I don’t know how you even managed to last this long with how busy you are.”

“Alright.”

“Now that that’s settled, I think it’s time Ryuji and I got back home.”

The blond looked up from his curry with an absolutely scandalized look. “I’m not done eating!”

“That’s your third plate. You’re done.”

“I’ll see you in school tomorrow,” Akira said, already disappearing upstairs.

“...He’s a weird one,” Ryuji said. “Are you _sure_ you want to add him to our group?”

“As if we aren’t already weird. You’re the disgraced sports star turned delinquent and I’m the foreign transfer student. We could use another outcast in our group. And he could use us.”

* * *

 

He was hoping to wake up feeling energized, or at least refreshed, knowing he was going to spend time with his friends in the coming week. Instead he felt more sluggish than usual and was glad it was Saturday and he wouldn’t have as many classes. He knew all the stress and skipped meals were catching up to him and he needed a day to just sleep it off.

He dragged himself out of bed, wished Mona a good day, and kept his head down as Sojiro tried to offer him some curry.

“Akira, wait--”

“Sorry, running late.”

_“Akira!”_

It wasn’t a lie, as he barely made it onto the train and found himself forced to stand.

He all but collapsed in his seat behind Ann and she gave him a much more genuine looking smile than the one yesterday. “Morning, Akira.”

“Good morning.”

“You look really tired.”

“My bed is… rather uncomfortable. I’m still not used to it after these past few weeks.”

“Maybe you could find a cover for it or something. Getting a good night’s sleep is important, you know.”

“Maybe we can look for one on our outing. I spent a lot of time last night researching what friends do and many sites recommended shopping.”

She tried to stifle a laugh. “I’m sure we could make some time for that. Shibuya sells just about everything.”

He tried to thank her and instead only managed a cough.

“You’re not getting sick, are you? You should’ve stayed home!”

“It’s nothing, just a tickle in my throat. I’m fine but thank you for your concern.”

“If you say so.”

He didn’t get a chance to further defend himself as Ms Kawakami entered and homeroom started.

From there classes passed quickly, although he had a feeling it was because he wasn’t paying attention. A teacher even threw a piece of chalk at him and he didn’t even realize until it hit him square in the head, much to the amusement of his classmates.

Ann gave him an apologetic look and jumped up as soon as the final bell rang, practically cornering him at his desk.

“You’re sick.”

“I’m not,” he insisted.

“Then why did you keep trying to hide your coughing all class?”

“I didn’t want to disturb anyone. Not to mention Mr. Ushimaru has it out for me.”

“You’re exhausted and you’re coughing and you look super pale. You’re sick.”

“I assure you, my complexion is always like this.”

_“Akira.”_

“Everyone is using that tone with me today, I don’t understand. I’m fine.”

She frowned at him. “Can I at least take you back home?”

“You’re free to ride with me to Yongen-Jaya but I’m working with Dr. Takemi this afternoon. And before you protest, it was part of our agreement that I’m allowed to do this.”

“But you’re--”

“I’m not sick.”

“...Fine. In that case I’ll just see you on Monday.”

“Likewise. I’m looking forward to our hanging out.”

* * *

 

“You know this trial only works if you’re healthy to begin with, right?”

“Everyone keeps telling me the same thing today, it’s a little ridiculous.”

“Well a sick guinea pig is no good when I’m trying to cure you for something entirely different. You’d probably be better off just heading home for today, I can’t use this data.”

“I’m fine--”

“You might be able to lie to yourself, but you can’t fool a doctor. Do you want me to prescribe you something?”

“I’m sure this is just from stress. I’ll sleep it off and be fine in a day or two.”

She gave him an unconvinced look and took a long sip from her coffee. “Don’t come back until you’re all healed up.”

He apologized again and practically threw himself onto his bed in the attic. Mona barely jumped out of the way in time and gave him an indignant look.

“Everything will be just fine in a day or two,” he repeated.

* * *

 

Everything was not fine. He knew that as soon as he woke up with a sore throat and could barely breathe.

 _I don’t have classes today_ , he thought, _but I’m going to have to cancel on Dr. Takemi again…. though based on what she said yesterday she expected this. I probably should’ve picked up a prescription from her._

He forced himself to his feet and grabbed his hoodie, forgoing his jeans in favor being slightly more comfortable in sweatpants.

He’d barely made it down the stairs before Sojiro was snapping at him.

“You can’t even make yourself presentable when you don’t have to be in your uniform? Stay out of the customers’ ways if you’re not even going to try to pull your weight and help out around here.”

He didn’t bother responding and just nodded before heading towards Dr. Takemi’s.

He was exhausted by the time he even reached her clinic and he felt too warm.

She didn’t say anything when she saw him, only raised one eyebrow questioningly and led him back to the exam room.

“Symptoms?” she asked as he sat down.

“Cough, congestion, high temperature, fatigue, sweating--”

“I get it. You should’ve just taken this yesterday, you’re in no shape to be out and about.”

“...I know.”

She grabbed a few things from various cabinets and tossed them at him, with him barely managing to catch them.

“It sounds like it’s just a fever, but your immune system is probably weakened from stress and overworking yourself. Make sure to rest and take those with food. And that means you actually have to eat something. You look like you’re wasting away.”

“Thank you.”

She sneered. “You’ll be paying me back by working twice as hard once you’re feeling better, you got that?”

He nodded and started back towards Leblanc.

_How am I supposed to get past Sojiro? Not exactly like there’s another way into the attic…_

He hadn’t come up with anything but the time he reached the café and resigned himself to just dealing with the man’s anger.

“You weren’t out long at all. Changed your mind, did you? Going to just sleep the day away?”

All he could do was nod as he made his way upstairs.

“Kid, I’m talking to you!”

Sojiro sighed as he disappeared into his room and the old man in the booth laughed to himself.

“You’re hard on him. Tough love, is it?”

“He’s a punk. I have to keep him in line, and I can’t do that by coddling him.”

“Well, I’ll get out of your hair so you can go check on him.”

“What for?” he grumbled.

“That was a bag from the clinic, wasn’t it? Most people don’t want to brave that doctor unless they really need to.”

 _Is he sick?_ he wondered. _Hard to tell if he was acting different ‘cause I barely see him… but I guess he said even less than usual._

His curiosity outweighed his need to maintain his image and he grabbed a cup of water.

“Kid?”

There was no reply and he hesitated a moment before heading up the stairs.

“Akira, what’s going--”

He very nearly dropped the cup. The kid looked _awful_. His face was flushed and he was shaking, even though he was wrapped in a blanket.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?”

“You said… you wouldn’t take care of me if I was,” he said weakly.

He didn’t have an excuse for that. “I… I shouldn’t have said something like that. You may be a delinquent but you’re still under my care.”

Akira swallowed thickly and tried to stifle a cough. “I’ll be fine. You should be running the shop.”

“The shop doesn’t matter right now. Can I get anything for you? Something to eat?”

“I don’t think Mona likes it in here very much, can you let him outside to wander for awhile?”

“Mona?”

A black and white cat jumped out from the shadow of the desk.

“You’ve been hiding a _cat_ up here?”

“I found him one day, and he wouldn’t leave me alone. Don’t worry, I’ve made sure he stays up here while there’s customers.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “We can discuss the cat later. Let me see what you got from the clinic. You need to take these with food, right? I can make you some curry?”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Well you need to eat _something_. If you don’t want anything in particular I can run to the store and get something that’ll be easier on your throat.”

“Really, I’m fine.”

“That’s not very convincing when you’re all wrapped up like that. I’ll grab you another blanket while I’m at it. Come on, cat.”

“His name’s Mona.”

He sighed. “Come on… Mona. I’ll let you outside for a bit.”

The cat meowed and ran down the stairs ahead of him.

“I knew taking in someone with a criminal record was going to be difficult but I didn’t think it’d be like this,” he muttered.

* * *

 

[Ryuji - 3:36 PM: have u heard from akira today]

[Ryuji - 3:36 PM: he wont answer me]

[Ryuji - 3:36 PM: dont ignore me too]

[Ryuji - 3:37 PM: ann]

[Ryuji - 3:38 PM: ann]

[Ryuji - 3:39 PM: ann]

[Ann - 3:45 PM: i was in the middle of something jeez]

[Ann - 3:45 PM: no i havent heard from him, but he doesnt usually text first]

[Ryuji - 3:46 PM: im worried about him, what was he like yesterday]

[Ann - 3:47 PM: he seemed tired and like he was getting sick, hes probably just sleeping a lot today]

[Ann - 3:48 PM: if hes not in school tomorrow we can go see him afterwards]

She muted the chat as he continued to ask all kinds of questions she couldn’t answer.

“Miss Ann, the shoot is all set up. Are you ready?”

“Y-Yeah, just let me get changed. Sorry.”

_First a last minute photoshoot and now this… I don’t have the time for all of this when I’m supposed to be studying and keeping up with homework too!_

* * *

 

The of the day passed in a blur, with him spending most of it in a state of half consciousness while Sojiro forced him to eat. He didn’t know when Mona came back inside but the cat jumped on his chest and turned a few times before laying down.

“That makes it harder to breathe, you know,” he told him.

The cat blinked lazily at him and went to sleep.

“Alright, but only because you’re warm.”

He was tired himself and found himself nodding off again.

He didn’t know what time it was when he woke up, but the sunlight streaming through the dirty window told him that he was very late.

He dragged himself out of bed and was struggling to button his blazer when Sojiro made his way upstairs.

“Get back in bed, there’s no way you’re feeling well enough to go to school.”

“But the teachers said if I skipped class again I’d get in trouble--”

“You’re not skipping, I called in and told them you were sick. Someone from your class will bring over your work later today.”

“Oh… thank you.”

“It’s looking like it’s going to be a slow day in the shop. I don’t want you around any of the ingredients if you’re sick but I can at least check in on you from time to time. You feeling up for some curry?”

“I’m fine--”

“You’re not _fine_ , stop saying that. You look like a good breeze would knock you over on a good day, so stop saying you’re fine and just tell me if you want the curry or not.”

“Yes please,” he said, head down.

Then he was gone again, disappearing downstairs, and Akira changed back into his other clothes.

“Someone from class,” he mused. “I wonder if it will be that Mishima kid.”

Mona jumped up on on the work desk and meowed at him. He scritched behind his ears in return and the cat began to purr.

“I feel like it would be easier to be a cat. No expectations to have perfect grades, no wondering who’ll make dinner once they stop fighting, if anyone will make dinner at all, if you’ll eat more than just the lunch at school…”

He wiped at his eyes and realized he was crying. “Why am I...?” he whispered.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d cried. Not when the kids at school used to make fun of him, or even when that wasn’t enough and they beat him up behind the playground. Not when his parents stopped commenting on anything he showed them that wasn’t a perfect test score, whether it was an instrument he’d learned or a a new fact or story he’d heard that day. Not even when he was arrested and received his sentence, condemning him to a new city where he was alone save for another delinquent and a cat he’d found on the street.

So why now?

Why?

* * *

 

Sojiro leaned over the counter as the bell above the door jingled and he heard muffled voices.

“Wait, does he _live_ here? I thought this was just another job of his--”

“You two are classmates of Akira’s, right?”

They both jumped and the girl recovered quickly. “Sakura-san! Is Akira working today? I brought his schoolwork and our teacher told me this is where he’d be--”

“He’s upstairs. You can head on up.”

The two exchanged a look and Sojiro tried not to laugh. “He didn’t tell you, did he? I knew he was pretty private about his life but not even telling his friends where they could find him? He’s staying with me for the year so he’s living in the attic. If you want the rest of the story you’ll have to ask him, I’ve got a business to run and can’t waste all that time explaining.”

“Thank you. We don’t mean to bother you.”

“There’s no need to call me Sakura-san either, just Boss is fine.”

“I’m Ann Takamaki and this is Ryuji Sakamoto.” She turned around but Ryuji was already gone. Is his place was a familiar black and white cat. “Mona, where’d Ryuji go?”

“Did everyone know about that damn cat except for me?”

She gave a somewhat nervous laugh and scooped up Mona before disappearing upstairs.

The laughter died in her throat as she caught sight of Akira.

“Ms. Kawakami said you were sick but I wasn’t expecting this,” she said quietly, setting the cat down. He immediately bounded over to his master again and curled up his lap.

“It looks a lot worse than it is,” he said, half-smiling. “Dr. Takemi gave me a few different medicines in exchange for me helping her. I should be fine in another day or--”

He was cut off as Ann rested a hand against his forehead and frowned.

“I _knew_ you were getting sick a few days ago!”

“It’s just a fever.”

“You can’t keep overworking yourself like this, next time it might not be just a fever!”

“We were worried about you,” Ryuji added.

“Oh, our plans--! Now we’ll have to reschedule again…”

“That’s not what’s important here, dumbass! We don’t like seeing you do this to yourself. We care about you and want you to take better care of yourself.”

“Ryuji’s right. You’re not just hurting yourself, but it hurts us to watch you go through this. Please promise you’ll stop. Not everything, but at least do things in moderation.”

“I never meant to hurt you,” he said quietly, refusing to look at them. “It was just easier to lose myself in the work than face the afternoons alone again. I don’t… I don’t want to be alone.”

He looked up and tears streamed down his cheeks.

Ann sat on the edge of the bed. “You won’t have to. You just have to let us prove that to you, and that only happens if you let us in and stop filling every second of every day. Sometimes doing spontaneous things is fun too.”

“...Promise me. Please. That you won’t leave me like everyone else.”

“We promise.”

“Yeah, promise.”

“...I’ll try to stop working so much. You just might need to remind me sometimes.”

“That’s okay, as long as you’re willing to change. We’ll always be there to help you.”

“Since we brought your work over, why don’t we work on it together? Ann’s really good at this English stuff and I’ve no idea how any of it works--”

“ _Ryuji_ , did you seriously only tag along so you could have me tutor you?”

“You’re the only person willing to talk to me whose grades aren’t a complete trainwreck!”

“I can’t believe this. Grab your notebook and let me see just how bad this is.”

Akira smiled to himself. He wasn’t used to having real friends, but he already knew nothing was worth giving it up.

**Author's Note:**

> persona 5 is really good and now that im home for the summer im playing it at every opportunity and wow actually paying attention to akira's behaviors in NG+ as opposed to just mindlessly ranking up social stats makes you realize that he never eats and he can hold like six jobs and nobody bats an eye. i wonder why he feels that that's a socially acceptable thing to do.
> 
> for those of you who prefer an angstier ending, feel free to imagine Akira getting ready to go home in April and feeling betrayed because his friends promised they'd never leave him but they did, just like all the others


End file.
